


For What It's Worth

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @idabbleincrazy's challenge (tumblr)Prompt (Bolded in fic):1.“I’m in love with you, asshole”2. “W-would you repeat that?”1. “No. You have ears that work. G’night” - Sabriel





	For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about an hour so it ain't great. IDGAF.

This was the 8th hunt where it had happened, this month alone. While Dean was recovering from his demonic experiences, Sam had taken to hunts with Gabriel, meaning that Castiel was staying with Dean. Though Sam is beginning to regret choosing Gabriel. Every single hunt, no matter what the creature is, Gabriel is throwing himself in harm's way to ensure that Sam is safe. It could be a demon, it could be a nest of vamps. Gabriel is always taking the first hits. Sam picked up on it by the second hunt, yet now he has just let it happen one too many times for his liking. 

The previous hunt was a djinn. The creature went for Sam, instantly, but he didn’t expect to be stopped by a 5’6 archangel. Sure, Gabriel got injuries, but they were nothing compared to what Sam would get from the creature. The creature was gone less than a half hour after the pair entered the factory, and they were heading to a motel within 45 minutes of getting to the location. Sam wanted to shower first, though he suspects that Gabriel won’t be showering anyway. 

 

While Sam was showering, Gabriel went to the local store and grabbed Sam a salad, some beers and some of his favourite candy. Gabriel then went onto a takeout store and grabbed himself a burger and fries, before heading to the motel. Sam was walking out of the bathroom with a towel hung low on his hips. Gabriel’s eyes followed a water droplet as it raced from Sam’s collarbone down his muscled chest to the ‘v’ at Sam’s hips, where Gabriel’s mind was all too happy to fill in the rest of the image. Gabriel shook the thought from his mind.  _ It’ll never happen.  _ He placed the bags of food on the table.    
“Got you a salad” Gabriel murmured. Sam reached into his bag and pulled out some Saxx boxers, before heading into the bathroom. He walked out a moment later in some sweatpants.    
“Thanks” He said to Gabriel, sitting on the bed. Gabriel nodded, still eating his burger. 

 

Sam was still in deep thought about Gabriel’s actions after they’d eaten and Gabriel was in his bed.    
“Gabe…” Sam asked softly, barely breaking the silence that filled the room.    
“Samsquatch” Gabriel responded, still staring at the grey, dusty ceiling.    
“Can I ask you something?” Sam asked.    
“You just did” Gabriel chuckled.    
“But, go on” Gabriel added.    
“Why do you keep doing...what you do” Sam asked.   
“You’re gonna have to be more specific” Gabriel chuckled, looking over to Sam.    
“On a hunt…you keep throwing yourself in front of me to stop the creature from getting me” Sam asked.    
“Oh” Gabriel said. For a moment the room was silent, and then Gabriel mumbled  response.    
“Sorry, what was that?” Sam asked.    
“Nothing” Gabriel said.     
“Good night” He added. Sam sighed and reached over, tugging Gabriel to lay on his back.    
“I won’t judge” Sam said softly. 

“It doesn’t matter” Gabriel responded, shifting on the bed.    
“Please” Sam pleaded, bordering on begging.    
“If I answer, will you drop it?” Gabriel asked.    
“Yeah, promise” Sam’s response was instant. Gabriel again mumbled a response, prompting a groan from Sam.    
“Not all of us have angelic hearing, can you be a little louder please” Sam responded.    
“ **I’m in love with you, asshole”** Gabriel sighed.    
“ **W-would you repeat that?”** Sam stuttered and stumbled over his words, feeling like a teenager all over again. Here he was, finding out that the angel he’d been in love with, loved him right back.    
“ **No. You have ears that work. G’night”** Gabriel responded. Sam sighed and watched as darkness engulfed the room.    
  


A few moments of awkward silence passed.    
“For what it’s worth, I’m in love with you too” Sam responded.    
“...What?” Gabriel said softly.    
“Yeah, I have been for a while. Figured that the Almighty Archangel Gabriel wouldn’t want me” Sam admitted, looking over to the other bed. Even in darkness, he knew Gabriel was watching him. He could feel the intensity of the archangel’s stare. After a few moments, Sam spoke again. 

“So…why  _ did _ you throw yourself in front of me all them times?” Sam asked.    
“Didn’t want you hurtin’” Gabriel admitted. There was a tinge of Southern accents that filled the archangel’s voice, and it tingles down Sam’s spine.  

“Get over here” Gabriel said softly, after a few moments. Without hesitation, Sam climbed into the neighbouring bed and snuggled close to Gabriel.    
“You’re mine now” Sam murmured, nosing along Gabriel’s neck before kissing him gently. Sam smiled as they cuddled in the bed. 


End file.
